


Biotic Birthday Banging

by Gilliebear2185



Series: Gil and Scott Brodie: Space Husbands [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: According to some, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Cock Piercing, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Misuse of Biotics, Porn With Plot, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilliebear2185/pseuds/Gilliebear2185
Summary: Gil has just turned the big 3-0.  He has to spend most of the big day working, but Scottie has a little surprise in store for him when he returns to their quarters.





	Biotic Birthday Banging

Turning 30 had never been an event that registered anything special Gil’s mind.  He wasn’t one of those people so attached to his youth he mourned each passing year, but he was attached to his unattachedness; he didn’t have dreams of being married with kids at 30, or 35 or 40.  That is, until he met Scott.  Today he turned 30 and had a husband.  A husband who he loved and loved him back.  A husband he would grow old with.  A husband who loved his dick so much he was almost jealous.

Unfortunately, the Initiative didn’t grant leave for birthdays, so he had to celebrate most of it in Engineering bickering with _Kallo_ about the Tempest’s engines _again_.  Scott had wished him a quick happy birthday in the morning before dashing off on some clean-up operation on Kadara.  By now, Scott had returned, but Gil couldn’t make it back to their quarters until several hours later, only a _little_ exhausted.

He was knocked back as the door shut behind him when a blur of pale pink barrelled into him, leaping at the last second.  The crash knocked the air out of his lungs with a gasp.  It was Scott, who quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist.  Gil swooped his hands to cup Scott’s arse firmly.

“There’s my handsome man” Scott chuckled while he planted Gil’s face in wet smooches “I’ve been waiting for you”.

Gil let his eyes wander across his husband’s toned and gorgeous body.

“You’re naked” he stated blankly.  Scott smirked and pressed a final kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Of course, how could I give you your last present if I wasn’t?”

“And… what is my last present?” Gil cooed, trying to play cool.  He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Me, of course, you silly mongoose” Scott purred.  Gil felt Scott lazily wiggling his arse up and down over his crotch, catching the outline of his hardening cock between the cheeks.  “But not just me. A _special_ me”.

A blue haze began to surround Scott as the weight in his arms and around his waist started to release.  Soon, it felt like he wasn’t in his arms at all.  Scott was wearing the smuggest, most beautiful smile.

“Wow …” Gil sputtered, amazed “How did you do that?”

“I’m a biotic, remember?  But yeah, with the help of SAM and of the Asari matriarchs on the Leusinia.  I’ve been training my biotics with them for years”.

“Years!?” he startled, almost dropping Scott “That’s a lot of dedication for some kinky sex”.

Scott rolled his eyes, something Gil had been on the receiving end of _many_ times, before he leaned into Gil’s face and roughly captured his lips for a few moments before releasing with a smack.

“Well, it wasn’t just for some kinky sex, it was for some kinky sex _for you_ ” Scott scolded with a twinkle in his eye.

God, how he loved this boy.

“That _does_ sound like a fun time, but I’m _not_ _really_ sure how we’re going to have kinky sex if I’m fully clothed and you’re not” he teased in a sing song voice, and lightly pinched Scott’s left arse cheek for extra emphasis.

Scott just smirked.  Just in his vision, Gil could make out an eerie glow at the base of his neck.  He glanced down to see the same blue aura surrounding the zipper of his jumpsuit.  One clink, two, as the zipper slowly descended, exposing his black undershirt.  Eventually, once it reached the bottom of the zip, Gil let himself look up again at his husband.  Scott’s smirk managed to get even more smug, though he had to wonder how he was still surprised that could happen.  And, as much as he loved Scott’s smiles, this was one of those smiles he wore just try and get Gil to wipe it off.  It was an invitation Gil was more than willing to accept.

“That’s hot” he stated.  Really, there was nothing else to say about it.

“I know”.

Scott floated away just far enough to give Gil room to undress the rest of the way.  He could see Scott, like him, was already rock hard.  But more importantly, since he still had his legs up, he could see that Scott had already prepped himself in anticipation. He practically ripped his jumpsuit and underclothes off, growling in frustration when a sleeve caught on his elbow.  He flung his boots somewhere out of sight, he didn’t care, because he was now just as naked as his husband was.   All the while, he kept his eyes locked on Scott’s. 

Gil didn’t give enough time for Scott to edge back to him as he rushed to meet him where he floated.  He groaned when his cock met the wet flesh of his husband’s open hole and began to rut up and down so the lube started to coat the shaft and head.  Scott almost immediately wrapped his legs around his waist, digging his heels almost painfully into the small of his back. 

“You ready, love?” he asked, voice gruff with lust.

“Yeah”.

He manoeuvred to catch his head in the ring of muscle and slipped easily inside.  He shut his eyes and groaned as he let the wet heat envelope him, feeling the ridges of his own veins as the smooth velvet rhythmically tightened around his shaft and the cold steel of his piercings.  Once he bottomed out, he opened to his eyes to see Scott’s face screwed up with both want and concentration.  He was gripping his bottom lip under his teeth, muffling the moan warbling from his throat, while he stared down at where he and Gil were joined.

Gil let his groan fall silent, and Scott noticed immediately.  He swivelled his eyes upwards to focus on him, but Gil could barely make out the pale blue of Scott’s eyes against pitch black pupils and the eerie biotic glow.  Scott unwrapped his legs to hug them to his sides and titled himself into a lying position, blue aura pulsing slightly, as he floated his body slowly backwards.  Gil might normally have been a little sad (and highly amused) at the idea of Scott ejecting himself from his cock, but the idea of Scott biotically fucking himself on his cock might be just arousing enough to make his head (and cock) explode.

Scott backed off until just the head of his dick was buried in that tight grip and slowly and agonisingly travelled back down the shaft.  They both grunted when they bottomed out, but Scott didn’t give him any chance to enjoy the pressure for more than a few moments before he started moving out again.  Scott’s neck finally gave and he let his head loll to the side as his fucking motion picked up speed to what Gil might normally call “making love”.  He was wearing that damn smirk again, but his eyes were glossed over in heady need.  It was definitely hot, except…

This was worse than getting a blowie and not knowing what to do with your hands.  He was just standing there while his husband was using him like a dildo.

“Umm, Scott, love, er – do you …”

Scott’s head jerked up and he shushed him loudly with furrowed brows.  The biotic glow flashed dangerously, but Scott speed up his (reverse?) thrusting nonetheless.

“Isn’t this _my_ birthday?” he growled, perhaps a little impatiently.

“Yeah, but you gotta wait a minute.  The gift’s not even close to being done yet”.  And with that the blue glow that had surrounded Scott began to ebb and warp over him too. 

“Aahhh!” he cried out when his weight suddenly dropped out of his body.  His feet left the ground and he desperately lunged forward to grip his hands on Scott’s shoulders.  Below him, Scott was giggling like a mad man they both bobbed up and down in the air while Gil scrambled to anchor himself to something.

“Quit yammering, Gil, you’ll wake the crew!” Scott managed to playfully scold between fits of tears.

“SCOTT!”  He was going to pay for that, dammit. 

Gil finally got the anchor he was hoping for when Scott returned his limbs to where they were happily wrapped only a few harrowing minutes ago.  Scott gripped him tight and pulled him closer, drawing a moan from them both; he had nearly forgotten he was still buried inside Scott.  His husband’s heels were digging into his sides firmly, while strong arms pulled their chests flush against each other.  His head was gently titled to face Scott’s and he found himself calming the second he took sight of the electric blue eyes staring back.  Little flits of _something_ dashed across his body, making his hairs stand on end.  The only thing he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and their steady breathing.

“Having fun, Gil?” Scott purred with his best sultry voice.

“Uh…”

Scott put on a devilish smirk.

“Come on, babe, it’s your birthday and your gift’s just been unwrapped”.

Scott started rocking his hips, dragging his hole along his shaft.  He screwed his eyes shut and shivered at the sensation for a few moments, but when he opened them again he saw Scott’s pleading eyes. He did his best to meet Scott’s next thrust and aimed straight for his prostate.  Just as Scott’s mewl hit its peak with his lips parted, Gil rushed forward to capture the plump bottom one between his teeth and nibbles ever so slightly before covering both lips with his mouth. 

He started thrusting slowly and Scott slowed down too until they were meeting in the middle at a languid pace.  Scott broke the kiss and exposed his neck and Gil took the hint, biting into the soft patch of skin near his Adam’s apple.

“Feels so good, Gil” Scott gasped.

“Tell me you want, love” he softly crooned into his jaw.

“Whatever you want, Gil” Scott answered, each syllable punctuated with a soft moan. “Use me”.

It was such a sincere request, with the look of absolute submission painted on Scott’s face, but he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , do that, not even if it _was_ a fantastic birthday gift.  Not unless Scott enjoyed it too.  But he delayed too much and Scott easily read his hesitation to answer, if his falling smile was any indication, despite Gil keeping up his poker face and tempo all the same.

“I want you to enjoy this, too, love.  I wouldn’t get anything out of it unless you did”.

Scott’s smile came back to life, a straight, non-smirky smile, and Gil felt his heart melt.  And then his stomach, now that they were slowly tumbling in the air.

“I won’t be able to hold us anywhere, your dick’s too distracting”.

And before he could put out a snarky remark of his own, Scott began to lean his head towards him.  He readied his mouth for a kiss, but instead they met at the nose and forehead.  He didn’t mind; Scott’s eyes had a wonderful way of drawing him in and never letting go.  Plus, it helped to distract him from the fact he was now upside down about a meter off the ground.

He had to say, he’d never even thought about having floating sex.  Let alone biotic floating sex.  As it turned out, it wasn’t easy.  But let it never be said that Gil Brodie ran away from a challenge.  Particularly when it was his husband who challenged him.  Especially when that husband was making soft moans and whines as his dick slowly pistoned in and out.

The biotic field ebbed and flowed around them, occasionally coursing right through his cock.  Every time it did, it jolted between the piercings and straight to his core, the feeling so overwhelming that his steady rhythm stuttered and rammed forward and Scott would let out a particularly sinful mewl.

“Whatever you’re doing there, keep doing it, love” he huffed.  Scott snickered.

“Whatever _you’re_ doing there, keep doing it too, babe, coz I love it”.

They slowly cartwheeled around the room.  When they hit a wall, Gil used the opportunity to move himself into a more comfortable position, but Scott never let them stay in one place for long, much to his annoyance.  Scott started to furiously work his hand over his cock once he ended up sandwiched against the ceiling. 

“Gil, harder, please”.

Gil felt them moving again, but he didn’t care to figure out where he was going.  Soon, he felt his feet touch soft sheets as they sank into the bed.  He shook his shoulders to push Scott’s hand off and roughly grabbed the hand jerking his shaft to pin them both above his head.  His boy whined and writhed, trying to free his hand from the strong grip to continue fisting his leaking cock. 

“You’re gonna come, but you’re gonna come from my cock only.  If you try to use biotics instead, I’m pulling out”.

Scott whimpered and tilted his head down to look achingly at his hard dick before meeting Gil’s eyes and nodding weakly.  He was slackjawed and Gil could tell Scott was struggling to keep his hooded eyes open against the intense pleasure Gil knew he was feeling.  He nudged Scott’s legs up further apart and out, freeing his hips.  With a solid surface beneath him, he started to ramp up his thrusts to chase the orgasm that was quickly coming his way.  From the moans, he could tell Scott was close too.

“I’m - _ah-_ close” Scott panted. “Don’t stop”.  Gil just chuckled deeply and swept Scott in a possessive kiss.

He looked filthy and yet he was still drop dead gorgeous, even as the sweat coated his body in a sheen and his hair had fallen over his face.  His boy’s muscles had completely relaxed, letting Gil take complete control over his boneless, floppy mess of a body.  He loved Scott when he was like this, willingly and perfectly pliant, putty in his hands.  He changed his angle just enough to hammer into Scott’s spot on every snap of his hips and the mewls turned to screams.  The wet slap of his balls against Scott’s pert cheeks timed perfectly with the howls he drew from Scott’s throat.  Both sounds mixed with the hum and drum of the blue haze filling his sight.  

“Come for me, love” he ordered with a growl, just as Scott began to spasm around his cock.  Right on cue, he felt Scott tighten around him and thick white ropes spurted out of Scott’s dick to coat his abs.  The warm muscles and energy wrapping his cock continued to spasm, pulling his release from him as he spilled inside.  He pressed one final, ecstatic, thrust inside, back arched, with a silent moan and let his cock finish spurting before the strength sapped from him. 

He collapsed onto his arms, panting heavily, until their noses were a hair width’s apart.  Scott’s face was still loose, but it had morphed into one of contented pleasure with an easy smile gracing his lips and his eyes softly shut.  Scott would be shuffling gingerly tomorrow, but he had long stopped caring about how the rest of the crew reacted to it.  Really, part of him was proud.  The crew’s tired faces when they saw Scott’s giddy face and the smug smile plastered on his own face when they waltzed into the kitchen the morning after every time they made love.  Well, he waltzed.   Scott limped.

He was gently stirred from that daydream when Scott reached out one floppy arm and lightly stroked his cheek.

“Happy birthday, babe”

Out of the corner of his eye, Gil saw a blue wave approaching him.  With a yelp, he was flipped over on his back and Scott flung himself up darted to the base of the bed to nuzzle against his slick and still achingly hard cock.  Gil just managed to focus his eyes when Scott dove down and took all of his cock down in one go until his nose ground into the red curls at the base of his shaft.  Where had he got the energy?!

“Fuucck” he hissed.

His chest heaved, and Scott (the twat) chuckled, irises dancing in the soft light.  His lips look fucking obscene stretched around him.  Scott’s done this so many times, but it never failed to make Gil weak.  The sensation became unbearable quickly, almost painful, as he curled forward in a jolt.

“SCOTT!”

Scott chuckled again and continued to tongue his shaft for several seconds more until he finally released his sensitive cock with a pop.  He licked every one of the now warm studs embedded in the shaft and pressed a tender kiss to the head and moved up the bed to curl into his side.  When Gil finally caught his breath, he reached down to give him a peck on the nose.

“Mmm, that was nice” Scott mumbled into his shoulder.

“Yeah ha, it was.  That was quite the birthday present”.

“Only the best for my dearest husband”.

They giggled a little before slipping into a comfortable silence.  The lull allowed him to take time to appreciate his husband’s body, studying the shallow rise and fall of Scott’s chest and the way the hairs on his head moved when he breathed into them.  Beneath his roaming hands, he felt some kind of vibration through Scott’s body and Scott suddenly shifted his head.

“Just a sec”.

Scott leapt off the bed and got on his elbows and knees to start riffling under the frame for something.  His arse was wiggling side-to-side, probably unintentionally, but Gil couldn’t help himself. He leaned over and stuck two fingers into Scott.  They glided past the puffy rim easily, earning a soft squeak from the head somewhere below the mattress.

“Sorry, love, I couldn’t help myself” he chuckled lowly. “What are you even doing down there?”

Scott’s answer came muffled by the bed, but it was quite calm and straight-forward considering he had several fingers in his arse.

“Getting food”.

Ah, of course.  Being a biotic already meant Scott had to wolf down twice the food of an average man.  Wall-banging biotic sex and he must need twice that.

There’s an excited ‘ah-ha!’ and his fingers slipped out when Scott shuffled back with several boxes of energy bars.  He wasn’t going to lie, it was a little disappointing Scott didn’t react more.  He climbed back on the bed to lie back against Gil’s side and started inhaling the energy bars two at a time.  Scott paused at maybe the eighth bar to grab his left hand.  He was about to ask why, but Scott brought it down so two fingers rested gently on top of the rim of his swollen hole.

“You know, Gil, I’m sore as hell, but I didn’t say you needed to remove those fingers”.  And with that, Scott pushed the two fingers in all the way and let out a contented sigh as he unwrapped bar number eleven.

Best.  Birthday.  Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the cock piercings came from here http://oblivionscribe.tumblr.com/image/159927415217


End file.
